


The Children of Lovers

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the children of lovers are orphans." Burt and Carole go out for a night. Kurt and Finn finds this bugs them more than it probably ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for **hc_bingo** , the prompt: "orphans and runaways."

"Where are Mom and Burt?"

"Out," Kurt replies quickly, flicking through his magazine.

"Dude, isn't that like, the third time this week?"

Finn sits down on Kurt's bed, and Kurt affects nonchalance, shrugging it off. "I suppose. That's probably a good thing. I mean, we want them to be happy together, so this dating process thing..."

A guilty look settles over Finn's face, and Kurt trails off. "This is getting to you too, huh?" Kurt asks, and Finn nods.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it shouldn't. Like you said, they're happy together, and we should be all 'Yay happy fun times!' about it. Especially given how I've fucked this whole thing up in the past," Finn says, and Kurt flinches a little at the memory. "But... I can't help it, you know? It's like, when they're both happy and paying attention to one another, they don't pay attention to _us_ and won't notice if we're not happy, and it's selfish as _fuck_ , but I can't help but be a little annoyed with it."

"Are you unhappy?" Kurt asks. Finn frowns.

"What, about anything other than this? No, not really," he says. "It's just... kind of the principle of the thing, I guess."

Kurt nods. "I understand," he says. "They say the children of lovers are orphans. I guess it's up to us to feel that loneliness right now. It doesn't seem fair to me either – why _shouldn't_ they be happy, like we would be with our significant others? – but yeah, it hurts."

Finn blinks at him. "Dude, no offense, but you don't _have_ a significant other."

"That's not the point," Kurt points out, glaring at him slightly. "And I'm not sure you're any better off anyway."

Finn groans. "No dude, we are _not_ having another fight about my girlfriend right now."

Kurt sighs. "Fine," he says. "That's not the point anyway," he asks. "I know we don't really have any right to complain, but... do you think we should say something to them about this?"

Finn looks at him like he's crazy. "Uh, what are we going to say?" he asks. "'Stop being happy together; your kids are brats and want your attention for themselves, even though they're like, teenagers and shouldn't care this much.'"

"Fair point," says Kurt. "Then what do suggest we do?"

Finn shrugs. "I dunno. _Is_ there anything to do?"

"...Again, fair point."

Finn sighs and leans back against the headboard. "Maybe this will seem better if we wait a bit; we won't feel like..."

"Yeah," says Kurt. "It's kind of funny. I spent so long being jealous, thinking he was ignoring me for you... and now I'm jealous, thinking he's ignoring me for her."

Finn frowns at him. "Okay, no offense – because I _know_ this wasn't what you meant – but that sounds kind of creepy."

Kurt glares at him. "Shut up, Finn."


End file.
